


december 24th: kiruna

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2019 [24]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: swedendan and phil go on a christmas holiday
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: december fic advent 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	december 24th: kiruna

Kiruna is a sweet little town.

They’re up before the sun, many thanks to Cornelia who’s bursting into the room, dressed already in her hat and scarf, to which Dan just ducks under the covers and Phil laughs as Cornelia threatens to drag him out of bed by his big toe, if need be.

“Why are we up so early?” Dan groans as they eventually roll out of bed and throw their clothes on.

Phil is seemingly preppy for such an early start and Dan can’t seem to understand why as he struggles to get his head through his shirt.

He’s stood, flapping around for a while until Phil comes over and rescues him, giggling and he does so, pressing a kiss to his nose as he does so.

“Come on now,” Phil says as he watches Dan out one arm into his coat. “Don’t be a grump.”

Dan tries to pout but his lips pull into a smile, betraying him as he lets out a small huff of laughter despite himself.

“I’m not a grump,” he mutters.

Phil just leans in and kisses him again, this time on the lips.

“I think you’re gonna enjoy today,” Phil tells him, breath tickling his skin.

With the world outside still dark and cold as balls, Dan thinks that maybe if Cornelia wasn’t so threatening he’d just crawl back into bed with Phil and stay there for the day.

But instead he smiles and cocks his head a little.

“Really?” He asks.

“Really.” Phil tells him.

*

They have an early breakfast which consist of smörgås (in which Phil completely botches the pronunciation and makes the whole table laugh) as they enjoy their Swedish cuisine and coffee.

“So,” Dan says, clapping his hands together and rubbing them together once he’s finished his meal. “What’s the plan for today then?”

Cornelia and Martyn share an exchange of excitable smiles that has Dan wondering what it could be that they’re doing today.

*

Once Phil’s finally eaten all his food, piled up on his plate to last him a lifetime, Dan discovers that they’re going to a place called the Sami Siida.

Dan does a quick google search on the limited data he has here and gasps in surprise when he sees what it is.

“Oh my god, punch me,” he says flatly when the taxi drives them up towards the building. “Actually fu— bloody punch me.”

Phil’s giggling as he presses his face up to the window where they see the herds of grazing reindeer.

“Oh it’s so Christmassy!” He exclaims, his breath fogging up the window.

Martyn snickers from the front seat. “You know they don’t fly though, don’t you? Because I feel like we should break that to you now, Philip.”

Phil pulls himself away from the glass and looks over at where his brother is sat to shoot him a deadpanned look.

Cornelia giggles.

They all go back to taking a look at the magnificent beasts just… stand there looking mythical and magical.

*

They get to feed the deer and Phil’s laughing the entire time, talking about how these deer definitely aren’t as friendly and as polite as the deer in Japan.

“No, no,” Cornelia comments as she holds her hand out flat to let one feed from it. “These deer know what they want. No questions asked.”

Dan huffs a laugh as he digs his hand into his bag and pulls out another handful of food, to which the deer very happily takes from him.

*

They spend the entirety of the morning and afternoon at the museum, dipping between feeding and taking photos with the reindeer, as well as learning about the Sami culture, before they’re served up a traditional lunch, all made on an open fire.

They laugh and eat and drink and talk to a few locals who are happy to see them enjoying the culture.

Cornelia talks to someone, falling back into her mother tongue as she laughs and smiles and nods her way through conversation.

Dan sips at his drink as he looks at Phil.

“Okay,” he says, setting his glass down on the table. “Reindeer was totally worth waking up early,” he admits.

Phil grins, seemingly pleased with himself.

“Maybe we should just move here forever,” Phil comments with a nonchalant. “Live out here with the reindeer.”

Dan snorts a laugh just as Cornelia and Martyn rejoin the conversation.

“You wouldn’t last five minutes out here in the cold,” he says with a wiggle of his brows, but Phil just smirks.

“With you I would,” he tells him. “You’re my big space heater.”

Dan’s grinning back, suddenly forgetting there’s others at the table besides them as he leans over and says,

“Yeah, only in the morning after I’ve—“

Cornelia cuts him off before he can continue, making him fall about laughing.

Poor Phil doesn’t find it as funny as he blushes red and ducks his head down, as Martyn calls them gross.

Dan just smiles. “So worth it,” he tells him.

*

They head back to their airbnb to get ready for the evening.

It ends up with them taking a shower together in the large bathroom, big enough for them to fit in without having their bits squished.

There’s nothing inherently sexual about it; just them washing one another’s hair, making sure the suds stay away from their eyes before they both fail, leaving them shrieking and laughing and almost half blind.

They manage to make it out of the shower alive when Cornelia comes knocking on their door and tells them that they’re leaving now.

Everyone seems excited and Dan can’t wait.

*

They’re standing under the lights.

They shimmer and shine and some people are crying as they stand and look up in awe.

“They’re… I’ve never even seen anything like this before,” Phil whispers.

His gloved hand is in his, holding on tightly as they’re pressed up together to shield themselves from the winter air, shoulder to shoulder.

“It’s beautiful, Corn,” Dan says.

She looks at him from where she’s stood with Martyn, holding his hand, cheeks red and smile wide.

“It’s one of my favourite places in the world,” she tells him, her voice a little floaty.

“I think it’s mine too,” Phil comments quietly,

Dan looks at him, watching how his face lights up under the beauty of the universe above them. His eyes are twinkling and it makes Dan’s heart burst with happiness.

Phil catches him looking and gives him a fond look.

“I love you,” Dan whispers, voice barely audible over the whip of the wind around them.

He can hear Cornelia and Martyn’s voice floating away someplace, and others are chatting but they too drift away as Dan turns to face Phil, and look at him like he’s the only thing that matters and exists right now.

“I love you too, you big softie,” Phil says with a laugh that sounds like he might start crying.

And in the middle of the snow, surrounded by a crowd of people, and under a million stars and the most incredible view, Dan leans in and kisses him.

It’s sweet and slow and loving and warm.

Dan kisses him and Phil kisses back until they’re both smiling and giggling against their lips, teeth clashing as they pull away.

Dan laughs and holds him as they look back up at the lights and colours that dance across the dark, night sky.

And for one moment in time, it feels like the only things that exist in the universe is them and these northern lights. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
